1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, especially to a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Related Arts
Modern computer systems increase in performance and complexity at a very rapid pace, driven by intense competition and market demands. In order to meet ever-increasing performance requirements, the area and volumetric interconnect densities of electronic board assemblies must increase accordingly. In combination with other competitive forces, this demand has driven the need for improved high-density socket technologies in computer applications, and the connector industry has responded with a variety of new alternatives to meet these needs. One of the most attractive of the new connector types is the land grid array (LGA) socket connector, which permits direct electrical connection between an LGA integrated circuit and a printed circuit board. LGA socket connectors are an evolving technology in which an interconnection between mating surfaces of an IC or other area array device and a printed circuit board is provided through a conductive terminal received in the socket connector. Connection is achieved by mechanically compressing the IC onto the socket connector.
FIG. 4 shows a conventional and widely-used LGA connector assembly 7. The connector assembly 7 comprises an insulative housing 72 receiving a plurality of conductive terminals 74 therein, an LGA integrated circuit (IC) package 73 mounted on the housing 72, a stiffener 76 surrounding the housing 72, a load plate 75 pivotally assembled with a first end 761 of the stiffener 76, and a load lever 77 pivotally assembled with a second end 762 of the stiffener 76.
The insulative housing 72 defines a bottom wall 721 and two pairs of side walls 722 extending upwardly from the bottom wall 721, which forms a receiving space 723 for holding the LGA IC package 73. Two parallel side walls 722 of the insulative housing 72 defines a cut 724 in a middle portion thereof, respectively. The LGA IC package 73 is generally quadrate-configured. The LGA IC package 73 comprises an integrated heat-sink module 731 on a middle portion thereof and a peripheral portion 732 surrounding the heat-sink module 731. The load plate 75 defines an opening 751 for receiving the heat-sink module 731 of the LGA IC package 73, and a pair of pressing portions 752 for pressing on the peripheral portion 732 of the heat-sink module 73.
Referring to FIGS. 4–5, when the LGA IC package 73 is accommodated in the receiving space 723 of the insulative housing 72, the LGA IC package 73 is restricted by the bottom wall 721 and the side walls 722. When the connector assembly 7 is closed, as shown in FIG. 6, the pressing portions 752 press on the peripheral portion 732 of the LGA IC package 73, and the heat-sink module 731 is exposed outside via the opening 751. The two cuts 724 are served as removing space for a user to remove the IC package 73 from the housing 72 by holding two sides of the IC package 73 with fingers placed in the cuts 724.
However, the two sides held by the fingers are so close to the terminals 74 received in the housing 72 that it is easy to damage the terminals 74 with unmerited operation, which is a disadvantage of the conventional connector assembly.
In view of the above, what is needed is an electrical connector assembly which is convenient for a user to remove an IC package therefrom and is effectual to avoid damaging the terminals therein.